The Most Random Story EVER WRITTEN
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: So stupid, must contain self...
1. B & B Spongebob

The Most Random Story EVER WRITTEN  
  
By: The Queen of Randomness- Keiko!!! *applause*  
  
Summary: Take InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, stir in some of-of-characterness, add me, and you've got a sure-fire shindig! SOOO OOC...  
  
Discaimer: I own me, maybe, no one or thing else. Well, except my stuffed Sesshoumaru, Lord FluffMuffins, but he's been thinking about running away lately...  
  
I Guess I'll Actually Write Now...  
  
Keiko: HI!!!!!!!!!! POTATO!  
  
InuYasha: She scares me, Kagome, hold me! *jumps into Kagome's arms who is now as strong as a post-spinach Popeye*  
  
Kagome: There, there, Inu-koi, it's okay... *growls at Keiko*  
  
Keiko: *dances the macarena with a spoon on her nose and a bucket on her head* Nani? Spuds are cool! SPUDS, SPUDS, SPUDS!!! *suddenly she is levetating on a blue yoga mat with one of those seeing-eye-on-a-blue-triangle-hat-things* Now, I want everyone to get in touch with their inner Beavis and Butthead... Breath in, be a pervert... Breath in, be a pervert...  
  
Mirkou: *speaks in Butthead's voice* Sango, come to butthead.  
  
Sango: Oh, Butthead! *swoons*  
  
Mirkou: *waggles eyebrows* I knew that voice-immitation class would pay off!  
  
Keiko: *serene, still levitating* Very good Miroku, feel the scam...  
  
InuYasha: *speaks in Beavis's voice* You want the Beavis. Come to the Beavis side, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *comes and drapes herself in InuYasha's arms* His chin is so... MANLY!!!  
  
Keiko: *is calm for a second then laughs maniacally* BWAHAHAHA!!! NYANCA NYANCA!!! You're all so... SILLY!!! AHAHAHA!!! *suddenly serious* Spongebob Squarepants Ice Cream.  
  
InuYasha: REALLY?! Can I have some?! *jumps up and down* I wanna eat Patrick! I WANNA EAT PATRICK!!!  
  
Keiko: Well, you can't, because I'M eating Squidward! And I'm a SAGGITARIUS!!! Duh! Of couse you can't!  
  
Miroku: How is that related.AT ALL?!  
  
Sango: It isn't, that's the logic *is suddenly wearing glasses, holding a pointer with a blackboard behind her* The dragon mixes rouge in the banana with a kumquat covered in chalk. Because the 67th monkey can't read foriegn restrrom signs, squidward equals star and patrick equals slot-machine, understand?  
  
Kagome: No-- I mean, of course! It makes perfect sense!!!  
  
Keiko: *sighs* Sango is the only one who understands me... Oh well! Sango lets DDR!!! Accio DDR!!! *waves wand*  
  
DDR: *appears* Let's DDR! Choose mode! Choose level! Choose song! It's my generation, feel the rythem of the nation, hey, oh yeah!  
  
Keiko: Oh, yeah! High score! Oh, I groove! Yeah! *dances like crazy*  
  
Everyone else: O.o *stares*  
  
Keiko: Oh, you wanna play?! It be fun! Look! I also have the InuYasha PS1 game! Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it is to beat Naraku in 'very hard' mode on a DANCE PAD?! VERY HARD!!!  
  
Everyone else: o.O *stares* YEAH!!! BEAT NARAKU!!! *try to beat Naraku in 'very hard' mode on a dance pad*  
  
InuYasha: IT'S HARD!!! *jumps up and down on the mat like a maniac*  
  
Kagome: *steps on the pad daintily* It's not working...  
  
Sango: Well, you have to step on it harder than that!!! *beats the goddamn underlord* See?  
  
Keiko: YAY Sango-tou! Why does everyone in the game call you that?  
  
Sango: o.o I have NO IDEA.  
  
Keiko: Let's go kill Kikyou!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Authoress notes: That.Was.Stupid. SO VERY STUPID!!! I'm sorry you were all exposed to that, but I will continue it, just to stay sane!!! 


	2. Can You Feel The HATE Tonight?

The Most Random Story EVER WRITTEN  
  
By: The Queen of Randomness- Keiko!!! *applause*  
  
Summary: Take InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, stir in some of-of-characterness, add me, and you've got a sure-fire shindig! SOOO OOC...  
  
Discaimer: I own me, maybe, no one or thing else. Well, except my stuffed Sesshoumaru, Lord FluffMuffins, but he's been thinking about running away lately...  
  
I Guess I'll Actually Write Now...  
  
Keiko: Let's go kill Kikyou!  
  
Everyone else: YEAH!!! WOO-HOO!!!  
  
Keiko: Hold on, lemme get her... *pulls out a traffic cone* Soo-EE!! SOO-EE!!!  
  
Kikyou: You honked?  
  
Keiko: It's time to kill you! ^^ Ready?  
  
Kikyou: *angry and actually has an expression [gasp!]* No! No one understands my feelings! I will vanquish you!  
  
Everyone else: o.o Vanquish?  
  
Kikyou: Hey! The Hooed-on-Phonics lady said that big words impressed people!  
  
Keiko: Well, there's the problem! Do you see any PEOPLE here? I don't! I see... something red!  
  
InuYasha: Oh! Oh! I'ts me!!! Oh, yesh, go me! I got it! It's my bithday, not really!  
  
Keiko: *yells* YOU ARE CORRECT, SIR! AND HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!!! *shoves a toilet plunger into his hands*  
  
InuYasha: OH BOY! I've always wanted one of these! A HAT!!! *put on the 'hat'*  
  
Keiko: *giggles* Silly, silly, silly, silly! It's not a hat, it's a banjo!!! Play it!   
  
Play it!  
  
Kikyou: Erm.. hello? We were talking about me!  
  
Keiko: Oh yeah, let me take care of that. Kag-chan? *Kagome materializes beside Keiko*  
  
Kagome: Yes my goddess?  
  
Keiko: You may proceed with your quest for Inu domination.  
  
Kagome: Thank you, goddess. *Takes out a high intensity lamp and holds it over Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: I'm MELTING! MELTING! NOOOOOOO!!! *melts into a brown puddle on the floor.  
  
Sango: Ewwwww! Kikyou-waste! I'm not cleaninging that up! Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *materializes next to Sango* Yes my goddess?  
  
Sango: *boinks Miroku* Don't be stupid, houshi. Go clean up that... MESS!  
  
Miroku: Ewww.. I don't want that stuff in my wind tunnel! But, I must do as my goddess orders... *grimaces* *opens Kazaana and sucks up Kikyou-puddle* That was... so... GROSS!!! EWWWW EWWW EWWWW!!!  
  
Keiko: Well, this is a good time to end the chapter! Adios people!  
  
Kagome: What do you mean 'chapter'?!  
  
Keiko: Eheh, gotta go! 


End file.
